A Bad Response to a Friend's Challenge
by Cartoonatic55
Summary: Just as the title says; a response to friend E350's oneshot challenge for Halloween. Yes, I know it's late. Yes, these probably aren't my best. Yes, I realize I probably won't win, but I'll try. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Curse

****

**_A/N: Hello, it's me; Cartoonatic55. In case you didn't notice by now, I've been having a serious case of writer's block on my other multi-chapter fics. I really don't know what I'm going to do about it. I'm so sorry. However, until then, I have decided to enter a challenge that a friend of mine (E350, for those of you who don't know) has issued and see where that leads me. I hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. 'Nuff said._**

_Other: I hope you don't find it too annoying that I write Grim's accent out the way I think it would probably sound. For some reason it just didn't feel right otherwise. This chapter is also pretty short and far from my best. Sorry. :P_

_

* * *

_

**Curse**

It was Halloween night and Billy was in a devil costume and out trick-or-treating with Grim following behind him. (Normally Mandy would be out there with them, but she was busy working on some unknown self-project at the time.) While they were out, they came up to an old boarded-up mansion that resided on a small hill.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go there next, Grim!" Billy insisted while pointing to said mansion.

Grim looked over at where Billy was pointing. "Oh, I wouldn't recommend going up dere, Billy; dere's been a curse on dat house ever since it was built on an old cemetary. Now whoever is dumb enough to walk up to da front door is-" He didn't finish his sentence for he noticed that Billy had ignored him and was rushing up to the front steps of the place. Grim just shook his head and sighed as he watched the foolish boy. "Why am I not surprised?"

Billy eagerly approached the front door, almost tripping on the creaky, wooden steps that lead up to it as he did. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Candy, candy, candy!" he chanted as he approached the front door. He searched for the doorbell on both sides of the doorway before realizing that it in fact did not have one. (It took him nearly ten minutes to finally figure it out.) However, it did have a large, black knocker on it, so he decided to try that instead. After knocking three times, the door slowly swung open, and Billy immediately held up his bag in front of his face. "Trick or treat!"

There was no response. He shook his bag a bit.

"Hello? _Trick_ or _treat_?" he repeated somewhat impatiently.

Again, no response.

"Hey! Trick or treat!" he said angrilly while shaking his bag again. Upon getting no response for a third time, he lowered his bag to see what was going on and found out that there was nobody at the door. Billy stood there in silence for a moment, confused about what was going on. Suddenly a green genie-like ghost materialized in the doorway before the boy's eyes.

_**"TRICK!"**_

Billy screamed and dashed back down the hill, unknowingly dropping his bag of candy along the way. He ran past Grim and started screaming "Ghost" repeatedly as he took off down the street. Grim just stood by and watched him while the ghost-genie came over to him, carrying Billy's abandonned bag of candy with her.

"Would you care for a coconut cluster, Grim?" she asked, taking one out of the bag.

The reaper shook his head. "No, but tanks anyway, Des; I needed dat."

Desiree smiled. "Any time, Grimmy."

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there you go._**

**_Lilo: ... That's it?_**

**_Well, I told you that it was short, didn't I?_**

**_Sora: Yeah, but that was too short!_**

**_Sorry; I told you it wasn't one of my best._**

**_Penguin: I guess we all know who's not going to win that challenge then..._**

**_Well, whatever. At least I'm writing again. I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. (Which I promise will be longer.) So... Yeah, feel free to review, criticize, flame, whatever. So long as it's somewhat relevant to the oneshot, I probably won't complain. :P_**


	2. Chapter 2: Control

****

**_A/N: Sorry about that first chapter being so short and lame, but I hope that I can make this one a little better._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this. If I did, Spongebob's show might be a lot better than it is now._**

_Other: I'd like to see how many of you can guess what inspired which parts of Plankton's dream(s)._

_Review Responses:_

**_Xemnas1992_****_: Thank you._**

**_E350_****_: You liked it? Thanks. I didn't think it was that good, to be honest, but thank you. I hope you like this one._**

_

* * *

_

**Control**

Plankton woke up in a daze. He rubbed his head in hopes of soothing his sudden headache. "Oh, what an aggravating sleep that was," he groaned.

"Would you like some aspirin for that headache of yours, Mister Plankton?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Plankton perked up slightly at this and looked around to find the source of the voice and found that it came from a penguin who was holding a silver platter and standing by the foot of his bed. He glared at the creature for a moment. "Who are you who dares to intrude into my room?"

"My name is Private, sir," the penguin answered in a chipper voice. "I am your new personal butler, since you fired your last one."

"Personal butler? What are you talking about?" He pushed off the covers of his bed and jumped down to the floor, his headache now subsiding. Once he was out of bed, he looked around his room again and found that everything was different; all of his mechanical devices and inventions were replaced by expensive types of furniture, large self-portraits and paintings of himself replaced his blueprints for future inventions and plans for stealing the famed Krabby Patty, and, most notably, the part of the wall where Karen usually resided had a large window instead. "What the barnacle has happened here?" he wondered aloud. He started walking around, gazing at everything while Private just watched him.

"Is, um, something wrong?"

"My inventions," he mumbled to himself, paying no attention to Private, "they're all missing." He looked over at a particularly large painting depicting him dressed as a wealthy aristocrat while petting a white and pink baby snail's shell. "Whoa."

Private set the platter down by one of the room's three ivory tables and waddled up to him as he marveled over the piece of artwork. "This seems to be one of your favorites, from what I'm to understand."

Plankton looked up at the aquatic bird. "I don't understand; where are all of my plans? My creations? Karen?" Once he said Karen's name, he remembered the window that seemed to be in her place and started to run over to it. He jumped up to the window sill to take a look at the view and found himself staring at a large parking lot full of boatmobiles and a sign that loomed outside of it. "What's this? 'The Chum Lounge: A Gentleman's Club'?" He turned away and put his hands on his head, now more confused than ever. "What's going on here?" Just as he said this, Private brushed him down from his perch and caught him in his other flipper. Angered, he dusted himself off and glared at him. "Hey!"

"So sorry, Mister Plankton," he apologised, "but I cannot allow you to expose yourself to the customers like that."

"Expose myself?" This was starting to get stranger and stranger by the minute.

Private grabbed something that seemed to reside next to the window and handed it to him. "You should really dress yourself before going out," he advised, handing him a small tuxedo. Plankton took it into his tiny hands and examined it before scowling at him again.

"You don't honestly expect me to wear this, do you?" Private nodded in response, causing him to sigh. "Alright, I'll wear it." After putting on the tuxedo, Private handed him something else.

"And your hat as well," he added, placing it on his head so his antennae could fit through the pre-cut holes made in the rim.

"Oh, you can't be serious! If I wear that, I'll look like a-" He cut his words short when Private held up a hand mirror so that he could see himself. His eye lit up in surprise. "Hey, I don't look too bad," he admitted as he observed his reflection.

"Good to hear, sir."

The two of them left the room to find that the main room for the Chum Bucket- or, rather, the Chum Lounge- was filled with some of Bikini Bottom's wealthiest citizens and contained more expensive furniture and artwork much like his own room. Plankton also took notice of a well-kept bar that replaced the kitchen where the bartender was none other than Squidward Tentacles. He looked at the opposite side of the room to find a stage where a local group he had seen a few times before in another restaurant was playing. He rubbed his eye in disbelief. "This is all mine?"

Private nodded. "Indeed it is; everything within the walls of the Chum Lounge is under your control."

_'My control...'_ he thought to himself. Just as he did, he heard a young woman's voice call out from across the room.

"Daddy!"

He looked up to find that an XJ-9 unit was approaching the two of them. "What?" was all he could say before she had scooped him up and given him a kiss, much to his surprise.

"Hello, daddy; did you miss me?" she asked him sweetly.

Unable to think of a better response, he answered in a slightly-awkward tone, "Uh, yes! Daddy missed his... Little girl."

The robot gave a squeal of delight before squeezing him against her in a form of a hug. "Ah, daddy."

Plankton tried his best to escape from the robot's hug, but it was to no avail. Just when he was about to ask her to release him, he heard yet another voice, this time it was one he knew all too well.

"Well, if it isn't Mister 'Livin'-the-high-life-and-just-lovin'-it' Plankton."

The robot released Plankton from her tight grasp (much to his relief) and the three of them looked over to see his old business rival standing there in an old naval uniform that seemed worse for wear, much like one wearing it. "Krabs? What happened to you?"

"That is precisely what I'm here to discuss," he answered before shooting a glare at the other two, "alone."

Private looked over at Plankton for a moment. "I'll, um, just take Jenny over to her reserved table then," he informed him in a worrisome voice while ushering her over to the more crowded part of the place. As he did, Jenny gave the man she claimed to be her father a frightened look. Once Jenny and Private were out of sight, Krabs grabbed Plankton and scuttled his way to the back door where the dumpster was. Krabs raised him up to his face to be eye-to-eye with him.

"Now what's all this about, Eugene?"

"Don't act like you don't know what this is about! I know what you've done; you've stolen the Krabby Patty secret formular for yourself!"

Plankton rolled his eye. "Oh brother, is that i- Wait a second; I did?"

"Of course you did! I know ye did! That wasn't enough for you though, was it Plankton? No; you went out and decided to put every restaurant in town out of business so that you could own the entire food industry; everything from little old hot dog stands to the fanciest high-class restaurants in the sea! You've gotten control of every single one of 'em!"

"I have?" he asked blankly.

"Don't play dumb; you know you did! Once you were finished with that, ye figured, 'Why stop there? Why not take on some of the other industries too, like hotels, theme parks and the like?' So, you know what you did then?"

"I... Did that too?"

"That you did! You've taken everything over! Everything!" His voice suddenly grew soft. "You even took the Krusty Krab away from me; took it and tore it to the ground to make room for... A gift shop."

Plankton scoffed. "Oh, come on! I couldn't have done-"

"See for yourself!" He made him face the direction in which The Krusty Krab was supposed to be, but instead he saw a large boat with a neon sign on it that said "The Gift Ship." His eye widened.

"What?" He looked up and down the street and found that where there had been normal houses there were bucket-shaped homes. Where there were once large industries there were larger bucket-like buildings. Everywhere he looked, there were bucket-like objects; there was no way to avoid seeing them. "I can't believe it," he gasped in disbelief, "I actually did it."

"It ain't gonna last ye a day longer, either," Krabs told him in a cold voice. He managed to whirl around just in time to see him pull out a pistol from under his torn jacket and aim the barrel right at him. He tried his best to escape the old crab's grasp, but any effort he had put into it was in vain. Krabs cackled at his failed effort to escape. "Haven't you learned by now, Plankton? No matter what ye do, ye will always be weaker than I."

Plankton screamed as he jolted upright in his bed. He started wheezing in fright at the close-call that he had encountered in his nightmare, but once he had realized that it was just a dream, he calmed down and gave a sigh of relief. He wiped off the sweat that had accumulated on his brow with his hand and said to himself, "What a bizarre nightmare that was." Upon saying this, he became aware of the fact that he wasn't in his bed; instead he was resting in a bed of straw. Once he noticed this, he looked around and found that he was in a barn and, more intriguing than that, he was on dry land. Just as he was about to question the logistics of this strange situation, a large foot crashed down next to him, almost squashing him. He glared up at the person who had almost injured him. "Hey!" he shouted before realizing that said person was Krabs, or rather someone who looked like Krabs if he were wearing medieval clothing. The crab kicked him clear across the barn, causing him to slam against the opposite wall.

"Out of my way, bug! I've some important business to do with this boy!"

Once Plankton had removed himself from the side of the barn, he looked around. "Boy? What boy?" As he said this, a ghost boy with snow white hair and glowing-green eyes materialized not too far from him.

"Looking for me?" the boy said smugly.

"Danny?" Plankton managed to say before medieval-Krabs charged towards him with a broadsword. Danny disappeared again just before the broadsword could touch him, but Plankton was not so quick or so lucky and he ended up at the bottom of medeival-Krabs's foot. Plankton cried out in pain, attracting the attention of medieval-Krabs.

"Argh!" the crab grunted in annoyance before peeling him off his foot. "Didn't I tell ya to stay out of my way? Begone!" He flicked him away, this time throwing him outside and onto the foot of someone else. Curious, he looked up to find that he had ended up on the shoe of a boy with brown, spiky hair, blue eyes and a long sword-like weapon that looked like a large key.

"What the scallop?"

The boy looked down at him and picked him up by his antennae. "Hey, who are you?" he asked.

Before he could say a word, a large crashing sound was heard from inside the barn followed by the medieval-Krabs crying out, "There can be only one!" Danny burst out of the door and stood next to the other boy.

"Nice to see you here, Sora," Danny said to the other boy.

Sora gave Danny a smirk. "Hey, I can't let you have all the fun of getting rid of Victor Kraken to yourself. Besides, we can't let him take the prize; he'll take control of everything if he does." Just as he said this, the barn door burst open and the man they were talking about came charging at them, broadsword drawn and ready to kill. Plankton screamed in horror, but just before he could get to them he opened his eye and woke up from his second nightmare.

"That was weird," he told himsef. Just as he said this, he found that he couldn't move. Puzzled, he looked down and found that he was wrapped up in a spider's web. "Holy shrimp!" He heard laughter from what sounded like Krabs again off to his right, but when he looked over he only saw a giant, red spider with green eyes approaching him. "Help me!" he cried helplessly as he tried to wiggle his way free. "Help me! No! No!"

"There's no use in fightin' in, little fella," the spider laughed as it crawled over to him. "I'm in control here." The spider opened his mouth to reveal a set of sharp teeth ready to devour him, but a sudden voice interrupted him.

**"PLANKTON, WAKE UP!"**

Karen shook her husband's bed and lifted the matress to let him roll out of his bed and hit the floor face-first. He groggily lifted his head up from the floor and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're at home, genius," his computer wife informed him, "you were having fits throughout most of the night, so I decided to wake you up before it got any worse."

Plankton lifted his head and looked around just to be sure. Yes, everything was where it should be; nothing unusual or out-of-the-ordinary. He smiled for a moment and sighed with relief. "Thank goodness for that," he said as he turned to Karen. "I think I was having one of those "Inception" dreams."

"Well, that's what you get for watching that movie over and over again."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He paused for a moment before asking, "Would you like to hear about it?"

"No," she droned.

"Okay, so I was asleep, but then I woke up with this headache," he began. As he kept talking about it, Karen rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

**_A/N: There's part two; I'm halfway there!_**

**_Sora: Good; then maybe you can finally finish the rest of your stories._**

**_One thing at a time, Sora. Anyway, how many of you got those references?_**

**_Penguin: I got the first one... Sort of..._**

**_Of course you did._**

**_Lilo: That seemed a little too long this time, didn't it?_**

**_Sheesh. 'That one's too short; this one's too long.' Picky, picky, picky... Anyway, the next one is "Fear." I don't know how I'm going to handle that... Well, we'll have to wait and see, I guess. Until then, leave a review for me, please._**

**_Also, just for fun..._**

**_h t t p : / / insanemouse . deviantart . com / art / Kurgan - Krabs - 41738981_**

**_h t t p : / / i 88 . photobucket . com / albums / k 163 / samael 777 / stuff % 20i % 20 drew / sealander 1 . j p g_**

**_Kurgan-Krabs FTFW! (No; I didn't draw either of them. I wish I did...)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

****

**_A/N: Uh... I wrote something. Yay me! Though this one actually is kinda bad..._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I would consider myself pretty lucky. (Especially if I owned a certain avian-loving redhead. ;D) As it turns out, though, I don't._**

_Other: I found torturing Plankton fun last chapter, but this time I think I'll get to my favorite guilty-pleasure; redhead-Penguin/Penguin Junior torture! Whee! C=_

_Review Responses:_

_Clockwork Oracle King: Thank you for your review, and that's okay; at least you got one of them. I almost couldn't keep track of all of them myself. XP_

**_E350_****_: I was hoping that you'd like that one. Yeah, messing with Plankton is fun; I find some strange enjoyment in it. I'm a little twisted that way I suppose. :)_**

_

* * *

_

**Fear**

"Come on, Penguin; what are you so afraid of?"

Penguin gulped nervously and gripped the metal bars that lead into the graveyard tightly as he stared inside. He had remembered all too well what had happened the last time he had gone into a cemetary and he hadn't been comfortable going into one ever since. Thankfully for him, the occassion of going to one had never arose since then, but some of his associates that he could arguably call "friends" had made fun of his fear for anything that had to do with the dead (aside from the occassional horror movie). Unfortunately, during an odd game of 'truth or dare' with said friends, he foolishly chose dare when it was his turn. The dare? Walk into the middle of the graveyard in the dead of the night and set off a firecracker set on or near one of the headstones. He glared up at Sora, the one who had issued him the challenge in the first place. "When I chose 'dare' I expected something like sneaking into some college girl's dorm and go on a panty raid or something; not... This! You guys know how much I hate cemetaries and why."

"So? Y'all can try an' use this here dare to try to get over your fear," Sandy reasoned. "Or are y'all too afraid to try it?"

"Oh, I'm afraid; I'm very afraid," the short redhead admitted. "However, I will do it, but just to get all of you guys to shut up about it; alright?"

Sora shrugged. "Works for me," he said before facing the others, "how about you guys?" The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Alright; let's get this over with." Sora handed him a set of firecrackers along with a book of matches, which he placed in separate pockets of his coat, and received a flashlight from Spongebob.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Spongebob asked, feeling a little unnerved by this himself, though for different reasons.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He pushed open the old gate, which made a horribly loud creaking sound as he did, and slipped in quietly, not bothering to properly close the gate. The gate swung back and made an even louder clank when it came in touch with the other part of the gate, making him practically jump with surprise. He promptly turned around to see how the others had reacted. Sandy made a pushing gesture with her hands in a way to tell him to move on, Spongebob, Patrick and Amy Rose waved at him in a friendly manner, though they looked like they had been a bit spooked by it themselves, Goofy and Kairi looked legitimatly concerned for him and Sora and Donald were doing their best to hide the fact that they were chuckling at his reaction to what had just happened. He managed to make a weak smile in a small attempt to fool them into thinking that he was alright before facing the other way and frowning at the thought of the latter two's reactions. "I am going to get them back for this," he mumbled under his breath as he walked on.

As the gang watched him slowly disappear from their sight, they all turned toward each other. "Gawrsh, do you guys think that he's gonna be okay?" Goofy asked.

"He'll be fine," Sora reassured him.

"Yeah," Donald agreed, "what's the worst that could happen?"

Meanwhile, Penguin was doing his best to watch where he stepped to make sure that he wouldn't trip over anything. As he walked on, the memories of what had happened to him last time kept coming back to him and repeating themselves in his mind. He remembered running for his life away from that infamous vampire known as Dracula and watching him suck the blood out of an old night watchman while he hid behind a tombstone. It all happened years ago and hardly anyone believed his story about it, but regardless of that, he still thought about it, and walking through the cemetary reminded him of it all too well. He was starting to get so caught up in his memory of it that he had forgotten to watch his footing and he accidentally tripped over a crack in the ground and fell down in front of the bust of a rather panicked-looking man. Penguin cried out in fright for a moment before he could get up and back a few steps away from it. Once his initial shock was over, he looked curiously at the bust. It was of a man that had a bit of a long, thin face with a thin moustache above his upper lip. He also couldn't help but notice that the man had a top hat on his head with a slightly odd-looking skull and crossbones stitched into it and a long, curved feather coming out of it. Upon staring at the unique bust, he adjusted his own top hat.

"Well pardon me," he sneered before reading the name that belonged to it, "_Doctor Facilier_, whoever the heck you are. Were, rather." He paused for a moment before saying aloud, "I can't believe this; I'm talking to a bust in a graveyard. Am I insane?" He took a moment to observe the rest of his surroundings. Nothing much to see except for a few old oak trees and more headstones. He shrugged. "I guess this place is as good as any." He knelt down and took out the firecrackers. He set them down next to him while he reached into his other pocket to take out the book of matches. As he did, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched by someone, or something, nearby. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but he didn't see anyone so he just shrugged and continued to carry out his dare. He set the firecrackers behind the bust of Dr. Facilier and struck a match, ready to light them up. As he lit them up and put out the match, he took a moment to look at the bust's panicked face again with a bit of guilt. "Sorry about this, Doctor."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ah, just myself, I-" He couldn't finish before he turned around to see a small, pale ghost looking right back at him.

"Hi, I'm Casper. What's your name?" Casper didn't get his answer before Penguin went running back in the direction that he had come from, screaming for about half of the way there. "Hey! Wait!" he cried before he started to chase after him. Penguin dashed to the gate where his associates were waiting for him just as they heard the firecrackers going off.

"Alright; you did it!" Amy cheered.

"Yes, yes, I did," he said quickly in a frightened tone, "now get me out of here!" As soon as he said this, he threw open the gate, ignoring the horrid creaking it made, and ran past everyone as fast as he could. Puzzled, everyone faced the graveyard and noticed the same ghost that was chasing him was coming towards them. The group of friends screamed for a moment before they all started running away as well to get away from it. Once they had all left, Casper stopped and looked around before letting out a heavy sigh.

"So much for trying to make friends."

When everyone had come back to Sora's house, they were all nearly out of breath. No one spoke to each other for a few minutes until everyone had calmed down. (Well, almost everyone; Patrick passed out the moment he walked into the house and nobody wanted to bother him.)

"Well, you did it," Kairi finally said while looking over at Penguin, who gave her a bit of a small smile for saying it.

"Yeah, and that means you guys can't pick on me anymore for that anymore, as promised."

"I don't think we will after that," Amy agreed.

"Well then," Sandy finally said, "anyone wanna keep playin'?"

Sora shrugged. "Alright. Who's next?"

"I think it was your turn next, Sora," stated Spongebob.

"Was it? Okay. I pick dare."

"After what happened?" Donald groaned.

"Better that than answer an embarrassing question."

Penguin grinned. "Alright boy, I've got one: I dare you to make out for one hour-"

"That's not so bad."

"- with Donald!"

_**"WHAT?" **_Everyone stared in shock at Penguin as he started back at Sora darkly. Sora scowled at him.

"I hate you."

"I know," the redhead answered smugly.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes! Three down, one to go!_**

**_Penguin: ... I hate you._**

**_I know; I love you too._**

**_Sora: What the heck was with that ending? I thought "wrong" was supposed to be the last challenge!_**

**_It is; I just wanted to make Penguin feel a little better at the end after what you guys did to him._**

**_Lilo: That wasn't very nice, though. So what are you going to do for your last one?_**

**_You'll see... Until then, folks, read and review._**


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong

****

**_A/N: YES! I did it! I completed something! Also, fair warning: this one's pretty dang long and it has situational script format for part of it._**

**_Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't own anyone in this?_**

_Other: For those who go to Yellowfur's "Disney Parodies: Too Many?" thread, then you guys probably know about the meme-based story I wanted to write where certain characters found out about it. Well, guess what this one is about then? XD (Also, this story had absolutely no connection to that last one, just so you know.)_

_Review Responses:_

_Xemnas1992: Thank you again. I'm glad you read it. I'm hoping that you'll read this one too._

_E350: Yeah, the ending was very wrong. Glad to hear that you liked it, though._

_

* * *

_

**Wrong**

Spongebob merrily skipped over to Sandy's treedome. It was his day off and he promised Sandy that the two of them could do some karate for the day. He put on his karate gloves and his helmet as he slipped into her treedome, hoping to surprise her. He found her standing by one of her inventions and smiled.

"I got her right where I want her," he said quietly to himself. He immediately lunged at her, ready to strike, but just before he could get to her, she whipped around and knocked him away and into the side of the dome.

"Not now, Spongebob; I'm workin' on something here."

Upon hearing this, he frowned. "Why not? You promised that we'd-"

"I know I did, but something important came up today and I've made it my first priority to fix this."

Spongebob looked over at what looked like a steel ball with a round opening in it that showed that it was mostly-hollow inside and had various types of technology inside of it. "What is it?"

"I don't know; that's what they want me to figure out. You can wait inside until I'm done; I don't think this'll take me too long to figure out."

"Okay then," he agreed. He made his way over to her house and almost went in before turning around to ask something. "Can I-"

"Yes, you can use my computer," she agreed, "so long as you don't delete nothin' from it or look up something inappropriate."

"Alrighty then." Spongebob skipped in, sat down in the chair by the computer and started staring at it. He wasn't exactly sure of how long Sandy was going to take with her newest project, but since she gave him permission to use it, he might as well try it. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any games on her computer (possibly because Sandy needed the space for more important things), so he clicked on a link that lead to an internet browser. "Let's see. What do I want to look up?" He stopped for a moment to think, and then he remembered something that a friend of his had tried once; looking up the results for a friend's name. "That sounds like fun," he said to himself. He typed in Sandy's name and looked among all of the things he had found on her. None of them seemed to catch much of his interest until he noticed one that involved Sandy's name amongst an assortment of others that he had not heard before. Curious, he clicked on the link and started reading something that he found out was called a 'meme.' As he read on, his eyes started to widen in shock. "What? What is this?" he asked himself aloud. He continued scrolling down the page, hoping that this would get better, but it didn't. He was too occupied with the meme to notice Sandy come into the room until she put her hands on the back of the chair.

"Hey Spongebob, what're ya doin'?" she asked before turning the chair around to see his worried face. Sandy took a few steps back in surprise. "Whoa! Spongebob, what's wrong?"

"Sandy... Who is Penguin?" he asked.

Sandy raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"That's who this person on the internet keeps pairing you up with in this thing called a meme," he told her. He turned away from her and pointed at the computer screen. "See for yourself."

Not exactly knowing what to expect, Sandy did as her friend had asked and looked at the computer's screen to look at this 'meme' that he was talking about. "What in tarnation?" She could hardly believe what she was reading. All these people on the internet were using different characters for this sick internet game! "Who do these people think they are, doing this to us?"

"What do you mean 'us'?" Spongebob asked, now regaining some of his composure. He made himself look over at the screen again and found that his name was also on some of these memes, along with Patrick, Squidward, Pearl, Barnacleboy; even Plankton and Karen were on them! "Oh my gosh! What is this evil thing doing to us?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out if anyone else on here knows about this," Sandy growled. "Spongebob, move over." Spongebob obeyed, not wanting to get in her way. He stood up and let her sit in the chair before the computer.

About an hour later in Gotham City, Penguin was watching over Harley Quinn in his newest hideout until Joker could promptly take her off of his hands. He didn't even understand why he agreed to this little deal of theirs, but right now that was one of the less troublesome thoughts running through his mind. Right now he was trying to find out where Harley was and what exactly she was doing. "Quinn?" he asked quietly before he heard her giggling madly to herself somewhere nearby. He turned around and found her in a room staring at a computer and covering her mouth with her hands to stop herself from bursting into extreme fits of laughter. He scowled. "What do you think you're doing?"

She removed her hands from her mouth. "Nothing," she lied with a sickening mock-innocence in her voice, "I'm just looking at some of your e-mails. By the way, I think you got a warning from a porn site for-"

"You're looking at my e-mails?" he shouted in disbelief, ignoring her little attempt at a joke.

"Well, you were already logged in, so I just-"

"I don't care what your excuse is; it's not good enough for you to go and do this!" He paused long enough to see that she was ignoring him and snickering over whatever was on the computer screen. "What's so funny?"

"This thing called a meme that somebody called 'SquirrelGirl' sent you," she chuckled.

"SquirrelGirl?" he questioned, obviously unfamiliar with this screen-name. He walked over to the computer to look at this for himself and he was shocked to find that he was put into these bizarre situations that involved pairing him multiple times with a squirrel named Sandy. He was also stunned when he noticed that he was also put into other strange situations; there was even one where he was pregnant! "What the hell kind of a sick joke is this?" he shouted, causing Harley to quit trying to keep in her laughter and allowing her to burst into hysterics. Penguin gave her a cold glare. "This isn't funny; this is sick and wrong!"

"For you, maybe," she said between her fits of laughter, "but to me it's genius!"

"You wouldn't say that if it was you," he mumbled under his breath as he read the rest of the e-mail. At the end it said, _'Send a reply to the following address once you have received this message...'_

_

* * *

_

**SquirrelGirl has logged in.**

**AvianII has logged in.**

**SquirrelGirl:** Hey there. Are you are the one that one girl calls redhead-Penguin and Penguin Junior?

**AvianII:** Yes, but please, just call me Penguin.

**SquirrelGirl:** Fine by me.

**AvianII:** I guess you're the one called Sandy Cheeks, right? The one who sent me this "meme" thing?

**SquirrelGirl:** Yep.

**AvianII:** So how many of the other people on those things did you tell about it?

**SquirrelGirl:** Quite a few of them. You're the first one to contact me, though.

**AvianII:** OMG HI UR SO FUNNY I WANNA MARRY U AND HAVE UR KIDS IF I COULD ROFLOL!

**SquirrelGirl:** o_O

**AvianII:** Sorry, I didn't type that; I'm watching over a... Well, I can't call her a friend, but... Well, I'm watching her for someone else and she just typed that. Sorry.

**SquirrelGirl:** Um, okay...

**SonicLover has logged in.**

**SonicLover:** Hello? I was told to come here because my name was on one of those meme things somebody sent me in an e-mail, I think?

**SquirrelGirl:** Hi; that was me. I sent you that e-mail.

**SonicLover:** Oh, so you're Sandy? Hi; I'm Amy. I'm the one who ended up with some creep called The Penguin.

**AvianII:** Hey! I've had some dumb stuff happen to me on those things too, you know! I got pregnant! AND I'M A GUY!

**SonicLover:** ._. Sorry...

**SquirrelGirl:** Guys, quit arguin'. We've all had some bad stuff happen to us in those memes. I didn't try to get us together to argue with each other.

**SonicLover:** Yeah, she's right. We should stick together on this.

**KeybladeKid has logged in.**

**KeybladeKid:** Hey, I'm Sora. This is the right one to go to for that meme thing, right?

**SquirrelGirl:** Howdy, Sora. Yep; this here's the place.

**KeybladeKid:** Okay, good. I got the right one this time.

**SquirrelGirl:** ...

**SonicLover:** ...

**AvianII:** ROFLMAO! XD

**AvianII:** Damn it, Quinn! Sorry.

**KeybladeKid:** Quinn? You mean Harley Quinn, the one who got that Bender robot-guy-person pregnant in one of those meme things?

**AvianII:** Oh, so she was on one of those too? Haha! We must've missed that one...

**SonicLover:** So, Sandy, why did you tell us to come here?

**KeybladeKid:** Yeah, I was thinking about asking the same thing.

**AvianII:** I suppose you've got some sort of plan to track down these jerks who have been doing this to us?

**SquirrelGirl:** As a matter of fact, I do. I just wanted to ask anyone who was interested in it to come and talk about it here. So, are you three in?

**SonicLover:** Definitely! I'll do it for Cream, too; I can't have some freak on the internet just go and pair her off with Dracula! What kind of friend would I be if I did?

**AvianII:** ... Dracula? What?

**KeybladeKid:** I'm in. I think Donald and Goofy would like to join in too. I'm almost certain that Riku and Kairi would...

**SquirrelGirl:** The more, the merrier. That just leaves you, Penguin. Are ya in or out?

**AvianII:** Taking down a screwball teenage girl who has called me a furry, made me a pedophile and somehow got me pregnant? Hell yes, I'm in!

**SquirrelGirl:** Perfect. I'll send y'all the information about it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Spongebob, Sandy, Patrick, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jimmy and Jenny were all waiting outside of Jimmy's lab waiting for the others to arrive.

"Good thing we planned this to happen on a Sunday when I'm already off, huh Sandy?" Spongebob said as he looked over at her.

"Sure is."

"How long do you think it'll take until the others get here?" Danny asked aloud. Jimmy was about to give him an answer just before a black limo pulled up to the curb. The group curiously looked over at it to find Penguin stepping out of the back.

"Well, there's another one who kept their promise," Sandy noted. He cautiously approached the group, not exactly sure how they would react to him.

"Am I in the right place?" he asked.

Sandy nodded. "You were on one of those memes too, right?"

He nodded. "I sure was; Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot the Second."

Tucker, who was busy using a device he had in his hand, looked over at their newest arrival. "Oh, so you're the one that one girl calls Penguin Ju-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know; Penguin Junior and redhead-Penguin, neither one of which I like." He frowned at the thought of his two unwanted nicknames. "Heck, I don't even know why she had to give me the former; my dad doesn't even like being called Penguin in the first place."

"Even worse that you and I ended up together in them memes," Sandy added.

"Oh, so you're Sandy Cheeks, eh?"

"Yep."

He took a brief moment to look her over before crinkling his long nose in slight disgust. "No offense, Cheeks, but I don't see that happening between the two of us."

"Why would I be offended by that?"

Before he could answer, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Rouge and Amy Rose came up to the group. Sora began to ask them, "Is this the right place for-"

"The people who were on memes," the group answered in unison.

"Okay, so we were right."

Amy looked around. "Are we the only ones that were in on this?"

Sandy shook her head. "No, there were others, but they ain't here yet. Since quite a few of us are here, though, Jimmy might as well tell ya about our plan." Jimmy stepped forward once he heard his name.

"Alright. Since Sandy has told me about these authors and what she intended to do, Tucker and I have been tracking some of them down."

"How many of them did you find?" Jenny asked.

"So far; one."

"Only one?" Donald groaned in disappointment.

"What good is that going to do us?" Rouge questioned rudely.

"Ah, but wait to you hear this; it turns out that she's the one who's been doing these the most," Tucker informed them with a smile.

Rouge's ears perked up slightly at this. "Really?"

"Yes; she's the one known as Cartoonatic55. Penguin, you may like hearing this part too: she seems to be quite a fangirl of yours."

"_He_ has fangirls?" Riku chucked, ignoring the cold glare that the Cobblepot gave him afterwards.

"Most everyone does, but that's not what matters; what does matter is that we've found out that she lives in a small town somewhere in California."

"Really?" Timmy asked. "Where?"

* * *

Back at home, I was happily sitting by my computer and waiting for a youtube video to finish loading. I was hoping that it would load up all the way this time, as I have tried loading the same Red vs. Blue episode before but for some reason it only got halfway through before it had stopped loading, and not just once either. As I waited, I was thinking about how I could finally finish A Mighty Fishy Crew when the window behind me suddenly shattered. I turned around in fright and found that Penguin was standing behind me. I really know that I shouldn't have done this, as he had just broken into my house, but I let out a loud fangirlish squeal which was quickly followed by me shouting, "Oh my God; it's The Penguin!"

"Damn right it's me!" he shouted back, obviously not enthused with my reaction. "I've come here for you!"

I know I should've been scared, but once again, my fangirlism made me ignore the logistics of the situation and squeal happily again. "You came all the way here from Gotham City for me? Wow!"

"Yes, I did," he answered with mock-enthusiasm, "and I'm not alone, either."

"You're not? Did you bring Peri and Gale with you?"

"No, not this time; I did bring quite a few acquaintances with me, though."

"Really? Who?" Just as I had asked this, Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob and some of the other Nicktoons appeared behind him.

"These guys," he informed me.

Timmy glared up at me. "So you're the one who calls herself Cartoonatic55."

I gasped with excitement, still not quite grasping the danger of the situation. "You mean you guys have seen my fanfics?"

"Fanfics; no," Sam informed me. "However, we did find all those memes you've made of us!"

"Memes?" I went pale as I finally realized what was really going on. "Uh-oh." I jumped up out of my chair and ran as fast as I could for the back door, only to find that shadow-Oogie and Linkara were already there and blocking me from it, and neither of them looked very happy to see me. I screamed and ran the other way, hoping to get out of the house by getting out the garage door, but once I had opened the door leading into the laundry room that led into it, I found that Dr. Facilier was already there. I stopped short of bumping into him. "I thought you were dead!" I managed to say before his shadow caught me and lifted me off the ground.

"I have my ways of coming back from the other side," he said simply before he and his shadow carried me out and back into the living room, where now at least a quarter of the people some of the authors had used in their memes (namely mine) were all standing and glaring coldly at me. It was right then that I said something that couldn't be more true about the situation.

"I am _so_ screwed."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Lilo: Sorry, everyone, but if you were expecting Cartoonatic to say something here, you're not going to get it. She's a little tied up right now, to use a bad and overused pun..._**

**_Sora: Yeah, we just submitted this last chapter for her out of pity._**

**_Penguin: That, and we'd like to have it serve as a warning to anyone else who dares to make a meme about us!_**

**_Lilo: That too._**

**_Sora: Yeah, so don't any of you get any ideas about it!_**

**_Penguin: So, until Cartoonatic decides to write again thanks to some obscure miracle..._**

**_Sora, Penguin & Lilo: Read and review!_**


End file.
